


secrets in the silence

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers, i didn’t edit this so i can’t be held responsible for this monstrosity, if that’s a thing, midnight snacks, not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: What begins as a mere quest for a drink of water at four AM ends in a makeshift date between Dan and his boyfriend on the floor of their friend’s kitchen.





	secrets in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @phandomficfests dates flash fest :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It’s four AM, he’s in someone else’s lounge, and Dan can’t sleep. Maybe it’s the terribly uncomfortable sofa his long limbs are sprawled out over, or perhaps it’s the chorus of uneven sleeping breaths surrounding him that make him lack such melatonin tonight. But in all honesty, it’s probably just that he can never sleep at anyone else’s house but his own, and he’s certainly got enough things on his mind to keep him awake for hours to come.

The room is, for the most part, silent, save for his friends’ breathing and the insistent ticking of the clock on the wall. Dan’s been watching that clock for hours, as the hands moved from one AM when everyone was still awake to three and four AM when he’s the only one left. 

He can see everyone sleeping soundly, the dim glow of Pj’s muted television casting strange shadows over their unconscious bodies. Louise’s blonde hair is fanned all over her face and neck, and Pj and Chris have somehow managed to find themselves in opposite positions than they were in when the night began. 

And then there’s Phil, Dan’s boyfriend of just under a year. He’s sleeping on the sofa opposite to him, head resting in the crook of his elbow and shaggy black hair obscuring any view of his peaceful face. When they arrived at Pj’s house together the day before, everyone had voted against them sleeping anywhere near each other as “they’d probably end up fucking or something”. 

Dan thought that was ridiculous, though he went along with their sleeping arrangements regardless. Neither him or Phil are too big on the idea of PDA anyway, choosing rather to save their intimate moments for times when they’re alone and away from the prying eyes of their friends. 

At half past four, Dan decides he’s a little too thirsty and a little too awake to ignore it. For a few minutes he contemplates whether getting up to get a drink would be worth it or not, but quickly decides that if he has to go another hour without some form of liquid in his system he might cry. 

So slowly he lifts himself from the sofa, gently tossing his blankets to the side and trying to decide on the safest path to the kitchen that won’t land him stepping on someone’s head. Dan carefully makes his way across the floor, his socked feet dodging sleeping limbs while he steps between deflating air mattresses with ultimate stealth. 

He’s doing fairly well, he thinks. He’s just tiptoeing past the sofa Phil’s currently lying on when he feels a hand grab at his leg, catching him off guard and nearly making him scream out loud. He catches himself though when he looks down to see that it’s Phil’s hand, the boy moving it to sit up and face Dan with a snicker. 

“Hey!” Dan whispers, careful to keep his voice low. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Phil pays no mind. “You were totally gonna scream.”

“Shut up.” He narrows his eyes. “Did I wake you up?”

Phil shakes his head. “Nah, I was already awake.”

“Me too.”

“What are you getting up for?”

Dan hitches his thumb towards the kitchen entryway. “Thirsty.”

“Can I come?” Phil twists so his feet are on the ground. “I’m thirsty too.”

Dan nods and pulls Phil up from the sofa, catching him when the latter stumbles a little too much. 

He laughs, pressing his face into Dan’s neck. “I love you.”

It’s not the first time he’s said it, but Dan knows he still won’t return it. When the words first left Phil’s lips a month or so ago, Dan hadn’t exactly been sure how he felt. Love just seemed like such a sticky subject, something so undefinable and boundless that Dan didn’t know how to deal with it, let alone even know if that’s what he was feeling. 

When he explained that to Phil, he said he understood that; said he didn’t expect or want to hear it back until Dan is sure for himself, no matter how long that would take.

Dan’s fairly sure now that he loves Phil, he just hasn’t found the perfect time to tell him yet. It seems that telling him at any random time would be too anticlimactic after how long he’s made Phil wait, that it almost wouldn’t do the emotion justice. He needs the moment to feel right, is waiting for the perfect interlude to spill his guts. 

“I know,” he says in response, just like he does every time Phil says those words. He’s hoping he’ll be able to respond with something new next time. 

Just as silently as before, the two make their way into the kitchen, managing to successfully avoid waking the others. Phil goes straight to the fridge, opening it to bask in the bright fluorescent light while scanning its contents. 

“What do you want?” He quietly asks Dan, who’s busy retrieving two cups from the cabinets. 

“What do they have?”

Phil hums thoughtfully. “Water, milk, orange juice, and Ribena.”

“You already know the answer,” Dan says as he places the two cups on the counter beside the fridge. 

Phil chuckles. “Ribena it is.” He pours their drinks while Dan leans against the counter beside him, hands buried in the pockets of his grey sweatpants and legs crossed at the ankles. 

Once poured, Dan takes a sip of his, turning to sit at the kitchen table before realizing it’s far too covered in newspapers and Pj’s school work to be functional as an actual table. The chairs are equally as covered, making it clear that the Ligouri’s don’t typically eat dinner at their table. 

His feet hurt a bit from standing on the hard floor (sensitive heels, his worst enemy when it comes to waiting in the Starbucks queue), but he’s otherwise fine with standing. 

“I’m hungry,” says Phil. “Are you hungry?”

Dan nods. “There’s leftover pizza in one of those boxes I think.” 

“Perfect.” 

As they nibble away at their leftover pizza slices, leaning against the kitchen counter, Dan continues to shift uncomfortably on his feet. Part of him wants to clear the dining room chairs of their paper and books, but he’d rather not get in trouble with Pj’s mum for cluttering up her strange filing system. 

He steps up on his tippy toes for a few seconds, hoping that’ll ease the soreness while knowing it won’t for more than a minute. Relief really doesn’t even last that long.

Phil seems to take notice of his awkward shifting, glancing down at Dan’s socked feet and then back up again. 

“Sore feet again?”

Dan shrugs. “I’d kill to sit down but the chairs are otherwise occupied and if we go in there–” he points to the lounge. “–we’ll probably wake everyone up somehow.”

Phil swallows his pizza before handing the rest of his slice to Dan and heading towards the lounge. “Don’t move.”

Dan’s confused but doesn’t say anything. He thinks he’s too tired to, anyway. 

Phil returns a few moments later with the blanket he’d been using, folding the large stretch of fabric once before laying it out smooth on the kitchen floor. He grabs the pizza box they’re currently eating out of, placing it and their drinks on the ground beside the blanket. 

Dan has to laugh, however quiet, as he watches his boyfriend go to all this trouble at nearly five in the morning just so he doesn’t have to stand on his sore feet anymore. It makes his chest feel warm.

Phil sits down cross-legged on one end of the folded blanket, motioning for Dan to join him. “Come sit,” he says quietly with a smile. 

“I totally would’ve sat on the floor without the blanket, you know.” He joins his boyfriend anyway. 

“I know, but it’s more fun this way. You can just think of this as a little picnic date for the two of us.”

Dan grins, shaking his head. “A picnic date where we sit on our friend’s kitchen floor and eat cold leftover pizza?”

“Exactly,” says Phil. “Romantic, huh?”

“Totally.”

They fall into easy late night conversation after that, their circumstances and exhaustion making their voices quiet and a bit slower than usual. They use the flashlight on Phil’s phone to dimly illuminate the space around them, and when the sun still hasn’t risen half an hour later, they keep it on regardless of his sinking battery percentage. 

Dan quite likes it. It’s peaceful, and strangely intimate, and dare he say romantic. Not to mention, the soles of his feet don’t hurt anymore, and if that doesn’t count as a score then he doesn’t know what does. 

Dan’s just finishing the last of his drink, listening intently while Phil rambles on and on about his theories about the universe, and fate, and how he’s totally psychic, and all Dan can think about is how much he loves the babbling boy in front of him. He doesn’t know how he never saw it before as of recent, how he was able to look at those ocean blue eyes and that beautiful crooked smile without his chest hurting because holy fuck he’s in love. 

And maybe it’s just that it’s five in the morning and he’s half tipsy on his lack of sleep, but Dan doesn’t think he can keep this a secret anymore. The timing seems perfect, almost too perfect. This little ‘date’ they’re on is romantic, and silly, and so distinctively them that Dan’s nearly certain that a better time doesn’t even exist. 

So when Phil stops talking for just a few seconds, his face telling Dan that he’s looking for some sort of answer to a question that he certainly wasn’t listening to, Dan can’t help but say it a bit louder than he probably should. 

“I love you,” he blurts, interrupting whatever Phil was about to say next with his shaky words. “I love you.” It’s quieter the second time, though no less genuine. 

Phil sits there, staring with wide eyes and an open mouth that’s slowly morphing into the grin Dan was expecting. Within a few short moments he’s leaping at him, wrapping warm arms around his shoulders and squeezing him tight. Dan hugs back with just as much force, grinning widely into the fabric of Phil’s hoodie. 

“You love me?” Phil clarifies, the same way Dan did when the aforementioned first said those same words to him. 

Dan laughs quietly, nodding. “Yes, definitely. I’m so in love with you.”

Phil pulls away, and he actually looks like he might cry. 

“Wow,” Dan remarks with a laugh. “You almost look happier than when I bought you that Adventure Time hoodie.”

Phil narrows his eyes. “You’re silly, but I love you.”

“I love you too.” And holy fuck does it ever feel good to say it back. 

Phil pulls him in for a kiss then, pressing his lips to Dan’s sweetly and smiling ever so slightly into it. 

They pull away though to the sound of blankets shuffling in the room next to them, looking over with wide eyes to see Pj just barely awake and having turned to face them. 

He smiles sleepily, mumbling something about them being cute before rolling over again to go back to sleep. Phil laughs before pressing one last kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Is that our cue to go back to sleep, then?”

Dan nods. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I guess. And if anyone wakes me up before ten, I’m suffocating them with my pillow.”

“Duly noted. Now let’s get cleaned up before Pj starts to question why we’re on his kitchen floor at five AM.”

Gathering their empty glasses, Dan hides his smile. “Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (@ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a really wonderful day <3


End file.
